Typical skin damage includes thinning of the skin, occurring naturally as one ages. There is a reduction in the cells and blood vessels that supply the skin as well as a decrease in thickness of the dermis. Damages or changes in aging or damaged skin include wrinkling, fine lines, hyperpigmentation, sallowness, dark undereye circles, puffy eyes, diminished rate of turnover, and abnormal desquamation or exfoliation. Some other damages include visible dead skin, such as flaking, scaling, dryness, roughness. With skin aging, total collagen content in the dermis decreases and the remaining collagen fibers become thicker gradually, leading to increased crosslinking and decreased solubility, extensibility, etc. In addition, elastin becomes thicker and more crosslinked. Besides, proliferative activity of fibroblasts in the dermis decreases whereas collagen synthesizing ability decreases and degrading ability increases. As the regeneration of the epidermis, dermis, etc. becomes slow and the adhesion between the epidermis and the dermis becomes weak, the skin elasticity is decreased rapidly.
Although some products have been developed to improve the condition of aged skin, there is still a need for compositions and methods for remedy for damages, such as skin damages, caused by aging or changes in aged skin.